ONE SHOT EPICNESS!
by Demonddancer
Summary: this is all of my oneshots put together in one spot....cause I can, it includes halloween secrets, hate me, asking the brides father, not a statistic, tourniquite, rainy nights alone, sam's deatly effect, sam's love song, sam's going under more
1. Asking The Bride's Father

Disclaimer: I wrote this at 2 am cause after watching bones, and this just thought wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I don't own dp

Originally Posted: Ocotber 18, 2007

Rated: K

Catigory: Humor

Discription: this is just one of those that you have to write. its danny asking sam's father for her hand in marriage....

**Asking The Bride's Father**

"Ummm…Mr. Manson I was wondering if I could ask you for your daughters hand?" Danny said cursing himself for not really thinking of what to say to Sam's father other than to ask her the biggest question in his life.

"Young man do you realize what you're asking me?" her father said putting down his paper work.

"Yes to marry Sam." Danny said the small amount of courage that was coursing through his veins thinning by the second.

"You don't," he took off his glasses and laughed

"What do you mean sir?" Danny was highly confused

"You do realized that you want to marry my daughter a self righous young woman, right?" he was laughing finding this both amusing and scary

"Yes but I don't see where you are going with this?" Danny was now a slight shade of pink he looked out the window wanting to fly away.

"You don't see the problem in this?"

"No I don't sir; I love your daughter and want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"They don't call you clueless for no reason." he sighed. "I'll spell it out for you."

"Spell what ou-" Sam's father held up his hand and Danny stopped.

"my daughter is always about independence, not doing what's expected and not being owned by others or simple things."

"Yes I know that sir."

"You realize that you a young man, just asked me and older man for permission for her." Danny went red

'I-uh-ummm" Danny was speechless

"Let's just pretend that this never happened, that way we can both live to tell the tale. You wanted my blessing you have it, now get moving I have a lot of work to do." Sam's father laughed full heartedly as Danny left. Danny ran out of the office building laughing in fear.

* * *

ORIGINAL REVIEWS!

Broken Gold: (12-04-07) okay then..

SnoopyKid: (10-18-07) aw that was cute!


	2. Danny's Fight, Sam's Dream

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Inspired by: deviant art picture that was really cool.

Originally Posted: April 2, 2007

Rating: K+

Catigory: Romance/Humor

Original Discriotion: danny gets in a fight with skulker in front of sam's house...short and sweet. this isnt my show

**Danny's fight, Sam's Dream**

Skullker punched Danny and laughed his evil laugh as Danny smashed into the building.

"What distracts you child? Normally when your girlfriend is here you would give witty banter and have sucked me inside your little thermos by now?" Skullker laughed his booming laugh.

"It's nothing." Danny grunted as he got on his feet and hovered so he was face to face with Skullker. His hands glowed green and Danny raised his first. "She's not my girlfriend" he said as he throws a ghost blast into sulkers' face.

"But you want her to be." Skullker said getting under Danny's skin.

"Well umm…" Danny paused there was no sound other than the howl of the wind and the faint screams from the house behind him.

"_Mom I'm a Goth I will never become a prep and I will never ware pink"_

"_Samantha why can't you just wear it for the party?"  
_

"_I'm not going to some dumb party so that you can show me off the all your friends!"_

"_I won't be showing you off to my friends but their sons. You are 17 and high school is almost over for you so as your mother I must make sure that you have a husband that will take care of you."_

"_I don't need anyone to take care of me!"_

"_But you want that Fenton kid to!"_

"_That's different and how dare you compare Danny to anyone like that _perverted _scum."_

Danny gave a faint smile. He knew Sam liked him but would kill herself rather than tell him and him being a guy….enough said. Skullker took his advantage while Danny was distracted and stuck him so that he smashed into Sam's house.

Sulkers' ray hit Danny and scratched his face. Danny cursed how he was supposed to explain this to his dad.

"She may only say things in your defense, but in the end you are and always will be JUST A FRIEND" Skullker said as he shot his ghost gun at Danny. Danny dodged and but not in time he received a scrap on his side and his hot blood boiled to the surface.

"She is in loves with me, the same way I love her." Danny said as ghost beams shot from his eyes. He was anger that Skullker would even say that. He wasn't clueless as to what is going on with him and Sam but he didn't things to get weird between them.

"Then why does she cry your name as if it causes her heart such agony?" Skullker laughed again.

"How would you know?" Danny barked in rage. "You know nothing about her!"

"Foolish child those words you know not much of!" Skullker shot cannons at Danny that had appeared at his shoulder blades. "Now take that!"

"Wow are you sure you know how to operate those things?" Danny said mockingly as the dumpster behind him blew up.

"Wrenched fool" Skullker cried out as he took Danny's shoulders and slammed him into the wall. The widow next to him shot open.

"What the? Danny what's going on?" Sam asked as Danny dodged a blow from Skullker fist.

"Nothing." Danny punched out Sulkers' jaw and then drop kicked him to the ground. Sam leaned on her window sill and sighed as she watched Danny spar with Skullker. They paused to talk but she couldn't hear them.

"Aaaah so now I see how it is?" Sulkers' laughter boomed as Danny jumped at him. "Now that, the wench is watching your head is on straight?"

Danny let his eyes wonder and meet Sam's as he stifled a laugh. She was making faces at him and gasped as Danny was knocked to the ground. She tried to call out his name but that would bring unwanted attention.

Danny stirred as he saw Skullker stand above him reading an attack but froze as a blue beam of light sucked him into the Fenton thermos. Danny shocks his head and floated up to Sam's room.

"So I heard your fight with your mom…."

"So I saw you fight with Skullker…."

They both broke into laughter and sigh. With a pale pink cherry blush on both of their faces.

"Ummm….do you want to come in, maybe I can clean out some of those cuts before you go home. Other wise you're goanna have to leave, if my parents knew I hung with the ghost kids." Sam trailed off and laughed nervously.

"Sure." Danny flew in her room and gave her a hug.

"What was that for?" Sam asked as a blush filled her face.

"Just because." Danny laughed.

* * *

ORIGINAL REVIEWS:

KPfan72491: (4-3-07) aww...I loved it!

Magpie8spook: (4-3-07) Cute. Maybe you could go for some capitalization next time, and a bit more description, but as this was, it was very cute. Heh, Skulker has a girlfriend too! (No, really. Ember! New episodes are awesome.) I bet Sam loved that hug.

DannyPhantomFenatic: (4-3-07) WOW! Awesome job! I totally loved it! Hey, I was wondering if you knew something about this. You know the new season of DP? Did it air in the U.S. yet? 'Cause there haven't been any comircals or anything. I missed it! :(  
Keep it up with the stories~ :D

Manyara: (5-11-07) Nice.


	3. Halloween Secrets

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Inspired by: a picture on deviant art. A Danny phantom Halloween...you'd think I'd know how to spell my own bday, lol. Secrets revealed and a little dxs. No more babbling on with the losy disclaimer and the show. If I owned dp I would have made this into an episode and sine it inst this will have to do.

Originally Posted: 1-18-07

Rating: T

Catigory: Humor

Original Discriotion: this is where sam is in a bet with palina and ummm...sexy alfits mimimal fluff. but dxs is impiled. rated for alfit content

**Halloween Secrets**

"Danny don't you need a real costume?" sam said as she watched Danny transform into Danny phantom behind his house.

"Well that would recoire some money and come on I might win best custom this year."Danny said defensively.

"Plus Palina would think you a total stud."tucker gave Danny a playful punch that went through Danny's shoulder.

"But his secret could be exposed." sam rationalized "plus what if you forget and start to hover in front of your locker or go though a door with out opening it. Come on Danny use your brain the one that you claim to have."

"Look sam chill, anyway look at you..." Danny said as looked at sam's vampire alfit.

She had on a black skirt that swept the pavement as they headed to school. She had a on a dark purple corset that she would probably get sent to the office for it being too low cut which she had already had to remind Danny and tucker her face was up here. she actually showed off her curves. She had on black elbow high gloves. Her eyeliner made points at the edge at her eyes and her pasty face matched the whole goth look.

"What about...dan my face is a little higher than my bat choker." sam said annoyed.

"Sorry sam but were not used to you looking soo..." dan started but stopped himself because he didn't want her fist going through his head.

"As much as a girl." tucker finished and received a blow to the back of the head that sent his fake glasses with the attacked nose.

"Oh and you two can critize me. You guys look normal too. Well as normal as your gonna get for Halloween. Tuck you just have on fake glasses and Danny you just went ghost and put on a cape.." sam sighed. "Maybe this is a little too low cut. You two are my friends and you keep starting...but then the girl rule." sam slapped her mouth.

"What the girl rule?'Danny and tucker asked at the same time.

"Crap." sam cursed as she adjusted her back pack. The school bell rung and she started to run.

"Get back here sam or ill over shadow you and make you complement Palina!" Danny treated as he tried to keep up with sam.

"Later!" with that sam dashed into the girls bathroom.

"Dam, now im curious. Shall we be late?" tucker said as he painted next to Danny. The two of them waited about fifteen minutes until sam came out. She creped out.

"Fuck the girl rule im not going to dress like a slut or get pummeled. Dam girl rule. If dan and tuck didn't make such a big deal about this outfit. GOD DAM IT DAN SHOULDN'T YOU BE IN CLASS?" sam cursed as she walked into Danny and tucker.

"So this is what is up?" Danny said hands on his hips.

"Sam why didn't you tell us? Were your best friends." tucker said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Because...because I actually wanted to fit in on one day. That maybe...just maybe...forget it." sam walked away whipping tears that were forming in her eyes. She ran out the door to the school.

"I wonder what that was about?" Danny said to tucker who just shrugged.

"Biscuit Humber nickels, what are the two of you doing out of class. And what in good Shakespeare era are you wearing Fenton?" the two boys turned around to see their favorite teacher Mr. Lancer behind them

"I'm the ghost kid. I was up all night making it. Too much huh?" tucker laughed at Danny's obviously premade speech.

"Time you could have one your homework with now where is miss Manson?"

"Umm.. She's not coming today." tucker said as him and Danny exchanged glances.

At lunch

"So where did your little goth girlfriend so?" Palina said as her and what seamed like the rest of the grade of girls all were dressed in sluty leotards that had different animal ears and tails. "Did she back out like we though?" the group laughed.

"I knew she couldn't do it." star said with a pair of squirrel ears and a bushy tail.

"Couldn't do this?" sam Sid as she stepped out from behind a tree in a black leotard and black cat ears with matching tail. She had on fishnet stockings and black heels. She didn't even look like sam.

"SAM?" Danny and tucker said they were shocked to shit to see sam conforming and blending in. The popular group seemed just as shocked except for Palina who had on a devilish smirk that only matched stars.

"So it seems that the goth still looks like a wanna be." star laughed.

"Dam and I was really looking forward to seeing you as a cheerleader and dating dash." Palina smirked.

"Never gonna happen. Now I've held up my end of the bet how about you hold up yours?" sam said annoyed as she held out her hand.

"Ha you actually think that if you dressed then we will do as we said? It seems the goth girl is confessed."

"Umm...sam I know I might be interrupting but what the hell is going on?" Danny asked sam. He stiffeled a laugh as he saw her in a low v neck leatar and her in almost nothing acting very un sam like.

"O! So you didn't tell your loser friends." Palina laughed.

"Palina I think your going a bit too far." valuer started to but in.

"You like Quain right?" Palina theretend."we let you back to being popular for this black mail and your fashion skills."

"Please Palina stop." sam pleaded.

"Sam what is this about?" Danny said annoyed. "What black mail?"

"Stay out of this Danny!" sam said. "You and tuck get out of here I can handle myself!"

"Sam were you friends you can tell us." tuck said.

"BUT OUT!" sam pushed the two away from herself.

"Look at me I'm sam Manson and I.." Palina founded her face in Sam's fist.

"I told you I wouldn't hold back if you tried to tell." sam Sid punching Palina.

Star jumped up on the picnic table where sam and Palina were having a cat fight pulling at each others hair. "Look at me I'm Samantha Manson I'm so rich I wear pink sparkly tongues in hope that the loser boys that I hang out with will look up my skirt and see them." star laughed along with every one. Sam pulled herself off Palina and ran in the direction of her house.

"Keep running you poser!" Palina screamed after sam as she re gusted her rabbit ears.

"Poser, poser, poser!" cants of poser followed sam with points and crude laughter. Danny and tucker stood helpless to their friend.

"You may look like Danny phantom but in the end your not cool enough to even protect your little girlfriend." Palina said smugly.

Danny ignored her and him and tucker ran after sam calling after. Tucker collapsed at the edge of school property and Danny took off fling. Engineering the wait that isn't a poorly made costume?

Sam flew around looking for where could have gone. When he finally found her chucking rocks at the pond and cursing out every one.

"Sam are you okay?" Danny said as he transformed into Danny Fenton. He placed a hand on her shoulder that she just shrugged off.

Sam chucked a huge rock that sunk to thought the water with a plunk.

"Okay so your pissed...its not like me and tuck care what kind of under wear you wear." Danny said in a deep cherry red blush.

"Look don't you think you have any effect on my pantie it was one time and..." sam looked away ashamed of rounding on Danny.

They both started to laugh.

"So now that were out of school wanna go do something..." Danny inmoiled.

"Sure but im so changing." sam laughed

"Why look really hot right now." Danny slapped his mouth as sam let out a cackle of laughter. "I'm sorry that came out wrong...ummm...why don't you go into you other sexy alfit." Danny ran to the nearest tree and started to slamm his head against it leaving sam to laugh super hard in a very ungoth way.

"I'll fly you to your house if you forget I said that." Danny said nervously.

"I'll take the ride and the complement." sam smiled.

"Anyone every tell you your evil." Danny said as transformed and put his arm around her wist.

"Maybe." sam smiled as Danny took off into the night.

* * *

Original reviews:

RasenganFin: (1-20-07) You are so much like Shikamaru Nara it hurts


	4. Hate Me

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN BLUE OCTOBER, THEIR SONG HATE ME OR ANYTHING DANNY PHANTOM ORIENTATED!

Originally Posted: 4-2-07

Rated: T

Catigory: Drama/ Angst

Discription: [song fic] this is for blue october. danny is runing throug his head and thinks about how he has really made life dificule to those around him. my name isnt on the cover so dont ask.

Concept: okay ya'll I normal do stuff from Sam's eyes cause I can relate to her soo well. But this time I'm in Dan's head and he is driving himself insane with things he'll never say. As above this is blue October's song and not mine. If I owned DP instead of butch I wouldn't discontinue it!

**Hate Me**

Danny phantom had stopped helping people. He hadn't even showed a ghostly shadow lately. Tucker and Sam tried to get Danny to help stop the town from being over run by ghost but ever since the new term had started Danny hadn't been the same.

_I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed  
Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home_

Danny lay out on his bed as his store up at the ceiling. He let out a nervous laugh it was unenviable that Sam moving on would hurt him. Their previous conversation fill his head, it keep playing over and over. Unwantedly reminding him of all the crap he was going thorough.

"Danny...I wanted to tell you is that I loved you, past tense it drove me nuts how dense you were and I almost killed myself...then I realized I DONT NEED YOU! i never did. I'll help you with ghost fighting because you need the help, I'll still be your friend but that's the existent of our relation ship. I just wanted to make that clear."

Danny felt empty it was horrible how Sam just wrenched his heart from his chest and to find out like that...

_There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
an ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?  
And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me? It is I that wanted space_

Danny lay there broken. Sam had done something unspeakable she told him that she loved him and then just walked away. He let out a chuckled thinking on how he must have some how deserved this.

He dug in his pocket a pulled out his cell phone he scrolled through his contact list and stopped at Sam he needed to talk to her and patch things up. He dropped his arm and sighed thinking he was foolish to think she would ever want anything to do with him.

_  
Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you _

A ping sound came from his computer and Danny sat up. He walked to his desk and pulled out the chair. It was a message from Sam.

Sam: I'm sorry Dan, I was harsh is there any way I can take it back?

Dan: you really hate me don't you?

Sam: no, I hate who you've become.

_I'm sober now for 3 whole months it's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again  
In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight_

Danny sat staring at a bud poster on his wall. He was now in college and for the main part he spent nights at the bar drinking in self apathy. Then Sam came to her sense that she was the reason that Danny was so broken.

She came to him and now he hadn't had a drink in three months. She wouldn't go out with him no matter how many times he asked her to. she would just smile sweetly and say no.

She would be there for him no matter how hared life got but Sam had got a real boy friend and there wasn't much room for him in their happy little life. Danny store at the poster with longing. He got off the small college campus cot and walked to the bar across from the campus.

_You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take  
So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind_

No matter what Danny had said Sam would smile and say it will all be okay. but how could it be okay if the love of you life didn't feel the same? she always told him that to not think that way he needed to find the positives...she would tell him why he was great, but then why did she always act like there was somewhere she rather be.

Danny looked across the bar and spotted a familure Goth. the one that had plagued his mind with good things that he couldn't believe. She was laughing and making eyes at a guy he hadn't seen in some time...his best friend tucker.

Danny threw his bottle at them and walked away. He put the keys in the ignition and started up his black jeep. He headed for the highway, he wasn't sure where he was going but he was out of there.

_  
Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you _

Danny talked to himself as he drove he told how tucker was never his friend and Sam was never there for him and how life was not fair. it was out to get him since he was 14 and the accident with the ghost portal robbed him of his youth and sight to see all the great things that were in front of him.

As Danny's anger grew he pressed his foot on the acceleration. the car sped at 100mph to 140mph, before he knew it his foot was pressing the ground he was now going 300mph down a windy road. he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. when he opened his eyes all he saw was darkness.

_Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

Danny's eyes opened to a white room and the steady beeping of machines. he was in the hospital and his whole body was bandaged. He felt the heavy weight of another body crying on his bedside. He painfully turned his head to see a raven haired girl holing his hand and crying.

"Sam?" Danny asked weakly. she looked up at him and he saw mascara dripping down her face. She rubbed her eyes and faked a smile.

"Danny welcome back." tucker came in with two cups of coffee and smiled as he saw his friend awake.

"You know she hasn't left your side since they allowed you visitors." tucker chuckled.

_  
And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made  
and like a baby boy I never was a man  
until I saw your blue eyes crying and I held your face in my hand_

Danny looked into her violet colored eyes that were rimmed with blue tears. He thought how once again he caused her yet another heart break that she didn't deserve. The torture that he gave her. Danny thought how he had never truly grown up and how in many things he was a child. Sam didn't deserve him. He reached out and weakly stroke away one of her many fallen tears.

"I'm sorry." they both said at the same time.

"Go home and get some rest. I'll be here when you come back." Danny lied. He could barley breath and didn't think he'd last the nights.

Danny watched Sam leave and then he flat lined nurses scrambled in and once again the world went dark.

_And then I fell down yelling "make it go away!"  
Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be  
and then she whispered "How can you do this to me?"_

"NOOOOO!" Danny screamed but no one would hear him because he was now a full ghost. He longed for Sam's smile and her laugh.

He looked at all the people who came to say good bye. He couldn't materialize himself and he was left in his intangible state. It was Sam's turn.

"How could you do this to me?" she cried. "All I did was love you, I gave you the ultimate test and you failed. Did you hate me that much?"

_  
Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

Danny felt horrible. all Sam ever did was try and help him and he had to go behind her back for that beer to see her and his best friend laughing, it was probably nothing. He hit the wall and his fist went through it.

_  
Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_

* * *

ORIGINAL REVIEWS!

DarkDragon: (4-3-07) OH MY God This made me cry! HARDLY ANYTHING MAKES ME CRY! EXCEPT THAT "T MISS YOU DADDY" Animation on youtube. GOOD JOB! -sobs-


	5. How Saving the World Destroyed

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Lea-chan: I though you had given up on writing your crappy stories.

Jeh-kun: what can I say? I just can't stay away.

Lea-chan: This doesn't belong to my insane friend, I advise against reading this for your sanity's sake.

Jeh-kun: And what is that suppose to mean::lea-chan gets very quite and disappears.::

Inspired by: english assignment

Originally Posted: 1-7-08

Rating: T

Catigory: Angst/Friendship

Original Discriotion: how saving the world destroyed our relationship and brought it back is an essay that Sam had to write for english about your opion on how saving the world can helpdamage a relationship. Rated for vocabulary. Very cute!

**How Saving the Wold Destroyed Our Relationship**

_Sam sat late at night typing on her computer she was wearied eyed from typing. The essay she was to make was suppose to be about how saving the world could effect a relationship. Sam was sure that Tucker had hacked into Mr. Lancer's online Lesson Plane and tweaked it so that her and Danny would come to a realization, again._

_Sam sighed as she ran the paper through spell check and pressed print. The assignment was due several days ago, and it was very unlike Sam to not hand in a report. But she didn't want to retell the tale that everyone knew. But now that it had a happily ever after she felt more than inclined to write._

HOW SAVING THE WORD DESTROYED OUR RELATIONSHIP AND BROUGHT IT BACK

"How many times will we pass each other by until we notice what we were missing all this time?"

Just another lame quote on the board, which somehow changed everything. Where to start? I guess the very beginning would be best even though it was so long ago…or so it seems. It really is true that if you miss a week of school you missed a life time of events. This was true for my friend Tucker. When he first got sick Danny and I weren't on speaking terms. Then IT happened.

It was English class and Mr. Lancer was teaching us. On the board he had written another lame quote of the week, like he always did. But it was odd because it was simulare to the same thing that had been going on with me and Danny.

Lately things have been different. We had gone out once before but that ended in a train wreck, when Paulina and every other girl in the world with less than half a brain tried to force us apart. At first I would fight them off, but then I started to become very insecure…it was really my fault that we ended up splitting. But even though we tried to date other people it didn't work we still loved each other and we were back to square one.

It was funny just watching him go through floozy after floozy not knowing any of their names just their curves and my popularity as Danny's side kick allowed me assess to the hottest guys. But the lack of substance in a relationship was enough to drive anyone insane. We differed, we were once able to read the other's mind just by looking at the other and at that point in time during the end of tenth grade we couldn't bare to look each other in the eye. After all that was the cause of why we were drowning ourselves in indulgences.

He saved the world and was commerated for it in the fall and we had broken up after the winter formal before the holidays. I picked up art over that summer. But I couldn't paint nothing more than Danny saving the world, his battles and even his human form. They go detailed to the point that only I would know the scars on his arms and legs and the true stories behind him. Even the scars that were battle scars, but childhood injuries.

Our trio would have a sleep over every Saturday night normally at Danny's and we would compare stories. I only moved here in seventh grade but the two outcasts quickly accepted me. We became inseparable; we even stayed friends after our break up. It wasn't the nasty fight that made me run crying from the gym during the dance it was the fact that he asked me if he minded if he was allowed to have more girls than me on the side and he was taking advantage of his celebrity status on the side. Even though he said he still loved me.

It took me till the end of eleventh grade to trust him. It was then that he was truly sorry, but I couldn't find it in my heart to forgive him. But now that he was sorry I was hell bent on breaking his heart the same way that he broke mine. I went out with every guy he hung out with other than Tucker. He would never fall for my surade or be used by me. I did the one thing I said I never would; I used my body as a tool.

It didn't matter who I was going with at the time, I would use them for a week or two and then toss them out the window. I watched as Danny died a little more inside as I kissed each boy. My heart did the same as we went on double date together. We were still best friends but hell bent on making the other suffer.

That's when during the summer I was with some random guy I just picked up, Danny with I don't even remember who and Tucker with Jazz who was home from Yale she was headed to her sophomore year in the fall. He got so pissed that he dumped the punch bowl on Danny's head and shoved a hot dog down my shirt at the Fenton's Fourth of July Barbeque. His exact worlds still burn in my soul.

"HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO GO ON GOD DAM-IT? WHAT IS THIS GOING TO ACCOMPLISH? I BET YOU DON'T KNOW THE NAME OF THE PERSON NEXT TO YOU AND JUST PICKED THEM UP FOR THE PARTY! GET OVER YOUR TWO YEAR OLD REVENGE SCHEEM BECAUSE IT'S NOT WORKING! AN EYE FOR AN EYE WILL MAKE THE WHOLE WORLD BLIND! HOW LONG WILL YOU KEEP ON FIGHTING LIKE THIS?"

I've never seen Tucker so mad before, but he was right. I left and spent that night crying. Even though I promised that I would never let tears fall for the sake of Danny again. I told myself that I would only concern myself as a friend and nothing more. That didn't work to well did it?

School started up and it was our senior year. None of us were talking to each other and more than ever I didn't care who had their hand on my waist. I would cry every night. Then Tucker called making me and Danny worry, he was sicker than ever before.

That idiot made us believe that he had ecoplamasticsycosus. Which for those who aren't that up to date on their ghost activity it is a skin condition, that will turn your coloration a blueish-purple as the virus sucks the life out of the cells in your body. Turns out that Tucker just jumped into a bat of blue frosting, at the cake mix factory tour that we went on as a class trip to under stand the industries in America.

For the short time that we believed him. Danny and I put our differences aside and did what ever we could to help him. It was then that I realized that I did care who it was I was doing things with. I wouldn't kiss anyone else and for the first time in a long time I was dateless. And that wasn't the part that made me hollow inside. Tucker had been out of school for some time and the fact that Danny too was dateless and we started playing The What If Game out of boredom and need to keep talking.

The game basically makes you answer the questions of what if the sky was purple instead of blue would the sun rise the way it does every day? Well it would but I won't confuses you with the scientists detail. You're probably wondering why I haven't talked much about the saving the world part. For some reason the ghost that would attack us, kid nap myself and Tucker and constantly put our realm in peril had stopped attacking.

They were helping Tucker with futile attempts to attack the relationship that we had made. We had our heads buried in the sand so that we couldn't longingly look at the other. It was hard at first to start but we were in comforting bubbles ignoring the way we felt.

Then IT happened. The first day of school flew by and time sped past us. It was amazing how the senior year was just passing us by. Our last Columbus Day in high school went by and SAT scores were sent to collages. I was headed off to Benton a collage in Canada not to far from Toronto. Every woman in my mother's family attended there and my parents had no problems sending me away to an all girl's school. While Danny was off to this school for astronauts training and Tucker was going to become a tech student so that he can launch the shuttles that Danny was to go on. I knew they would never part.

IT was home the home coming dance. For some reason I'm sure Tucker was behind it, I was crowned Home Coming Queen! And well….you know who was crowned king. The king and queen have to dance and it is a curse that if they don't end up together that night love will haunt them. But I know the ghost that haunts them…Electra. She was working her magic spraying magic dust over us…but she didn't know what ever she did would never work. We already loved each other more than life itself.

We floated about a foot over the ground due to the counteractions of Danny's ghost powers and Electra's spell casting. I didn't mind it at all. The dance ended and we looked at each other longing for that end of dance kiss. I was the make a move after staring an eternity in his eyes. I was sure a crowd was gathering but I did the first thing that I could think to, I ran. What else could I do?

I ran to the same spot we met. In a strange way I found comfort in the hallway where the window ledge was wide enough to sit on. It was in the back of the building by the business classes so no one really wondered there. When he found me the first time I was crying, a girl in a new town missing all her friends. This time I was crying again, but a spoiled reason. Like all Americans I wanted what I couldn't afford, but I was not so indulgent to give into my emotional whims it was for the best that we are apart. I distracted him in battle and I still for some reason at that point in time remember why we split to begin with. I truly didn't under stand.

Danny surprised me by following me. Well…I wanted him to but when he stood before me in the same awkward pose from several years in our past. I couldn't stop myself it all just poured out of me.

"Danny I still love you, I've never stopped. I know you were just joking when you said that but so was I! I wanted to see if you would follow me like you did now! Danny I can't stand this! You and I belong together why can't you see it as clearly as me?" The words escaped before I had the change to cover my mouth to prevent them form tumbling out.

"Sammie, I just wanted to ask if you've seen Tucker." Danny laughed as I punched his shoulder. I was ready to call him a jerk and run, change my name and switch schools due to embracement. But once I stood he held my arms tight and pulled me to him, he kissed me pashionaly as if nothing had happened. As if we were living only to torture the other, just living for this moment alone.

Like that we were back together and on Monday when Tucker came back to school after having the flue for a week and a half he missed our fight that ended in the best make up sex ever. We had stopped passing each other by and were in the other's arms. We were back in sink for fighting ghost and not each other.

_Sam printed out the essay and read it over. She laughed as she folded and placed it in a box that was labeled. 'Things to Burn'. She deleted the essay and started all over again._

* * *

ORIGINAL REVIEWS:

none :(


	6. Lips of An Angel

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Inspired by: song Lips of an angel 3 by Hinder!

Originally Posted: 10-29-07

Rating: T

Catigory: Drama/Angst

Original Discription: [song fic]this is where danny is married and sam has just left her husband after her daughter died. what will happen when they meet up again?

**Lips Of An Angel**

Sam had just come into town on the train. She sighed as she looked up at the clouds. It had been at least ten years since she had been home. She had went to law school and got married but when she found out that her husband was cheating on her she trashed his car and desided to visit her old friends and family till she took her transfer in California, the farthest from Maine and that bastered she left behind.

"I wonder what Danny is doing?" She asked no one in perticullar. Sam pulled out her phone and 411 his new number.

"Hey is this Danny?" Sam said a little shy when she got a horse voice.

"Sam? Is that you?" Danny said in a low hush. Sam wondered why he was so quiet.

"Yea I'm in town, so I thought I'd see what you were up to?"

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now._

"Wow I can't believe it. Its been like ever since I've heard you voice. I haven't seen you in ever. We have to meet up cause I'm only here for a short time." Sam said as her voice cracked. She could see through the dirty window at the train station that she was crying.

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

"Sam are you okay?" Danny asked waverly. He didn't want to be to loud because he was in the bathroom while his wife slept soundly in their bed. He was so glad to hear from Sam. He looked to see his wife sleeping and he realized why he married her wasn't for her smart or quick wit that was much like Sam's but because she looked like Sam when she still had her original colored hair in elementary school.

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you_

"Yea, I'm still upset about my divorce. The scum bag cheated on me and laughed when I found out when I told him to leave. Ya know I only married him because he reminded me a lot of you." Sam sighed.

"Really?" Danny laughed looking at his wife as she rolled over a small frown filled his face.

"Danny do you want to go for coffee later?" Sam asked meekly.

_I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name_

"That would be nice. We can cheatch up on the things that we missed out on."

"I still cant get over that I've been gone for almost ten years now." Sam gave out a small laugh.

_It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"Has it really been that long?" Danny laughed

"Yea, well at the dinner that sounds like fun. I love ya Dan. Talk to you later. The usual place right?" Sam smiled through the phone.

"Yea." He said as he shut his cell phone and slid into bed.  
_  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
_

Danny stroked his wife's long cherry red hair. He smiled at how she really was so much like Sam but when she opened her eyes and smiled at him he just wanted to be seen with lavender eyes, when she had brown.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

When Danny had finally fallen asleep he dreampt of Sam and when they had just started going out. Even though it seemed like they had done everything together, she was gone. He sighed thinking how much he missed her.

_And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue  
_

Danny met Sam at the local dinner at 3 in the morning. The time they used to sneak out to see each other. Sam sat at the counter with a cup of coffee her once short wispy black hair was now to the middle of her back. She still dyed it black, but she didn't wear any heavy make up. Only some foundation to cover up her bagged eyes, but that didn't do much and some pinkinsh red lipstick that was smeared on her cracked lips last minute as an after thought.

To Danny she still looked like a goddess.

"Hey." Sam said as she pecked him on the check as they took a seat in the booth, in the back of the dinner Danny looked at his watch it was 3:18 in the morning. Sam looked at the golden band on his finger and frowned but she knew he would moveon.

"So you ended up getting married?" Danny laughed trying to keep the conversation light.

"Yea, one of my three big mistakes." Sam smiled to herslelf.

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
_

"What where they?" Danny asked curiosity taking over.

"Well number one was moving away, obviously. Number two was marring that cheating abusive basterd and the three was…" Sam got silent.

_I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
_

"How long did you let him hurt you?" Danny asked placing a hand on her arm.

"Eight years, if it wasn't for Lil I wouldn't have stayed but she was so sick and she needed us both. At least he never hurt her, but then that last attack Lil got too sick and the doctors…after the funeral I walked, it was just too much. As far as my parents know we left each other because she had passed on." Sam let a tear fall from her eye onto her check as

"How old was she?" Danny store at her like it was the worse thing that could happen to someone. He didn't really know what to say.

"6 and the sweetest thing in the world." Sam covered her face wondering why she couldn't let go.

"I'm Sorry." Danny said soothingly as he patted her hand, what else could he do?

"Don't be Dan. What about you, did you find anyone for you?

_It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"Ya know I married a girl that looked just like you." His goofy grin made her heart sing but the words he was saying hurt her even more.

"I love you Dan, but if your with…" The tears just didn't want to cease, but you wouldn't think she was sad the way she was smiling. Things had changed where she didn't keep things bottled up like when they were younger. She kind of missed that part of herself that could.

"I love you more than life Sam. Don't leave me behind again. You left me once but this time I'm not letting you go."

"I'm sorry but I cant be with you if you have another and I cant let you send someone away. Isn't fair and I'm not worth it.

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Sam got up but Danny grabbed her to him and held her close to him, he moved her chin so that she looked into her tearful eyes and kissed her. She kissed back regretting each second of it but not wanting it to stop. When they finally pulled apart Sam backed away.

"I'm Sorry I just-" Sam turned and ran understanding how cruel her husband was to her and how easy it was to make mistakes.

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
_

Sam ran back to her to the hotel crying as she gathered her things. She was going to leave that night instead of staying till she found the ground under her feet. She wanted so badly to be with Danny. She wished that she had never left Amity Park and had never insisted that they move on.

She smacked herself for the thought.

_Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
_  
Dan walked home to the one room apartment that him and his wife had shared. She had weak lungs so was unable to give birth. He came home to her holding her mouth coughing out more blood than usual.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked her forgetting about Sam and holding his wife not caring about being covered in blood as he tried to dial 911.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"Honey? NO! HONEY!" Danny cried as his wife passed out while in a deep pool of her own crimson blood. He cursed that he was out with Sam while his wife was sick he spent till the next night by her side in the hospital until her heart had stopped beating and she was unable to stay on life support.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Sam took one last look at the hotel room and thought about Danny's wife. How could she be so cruel to think she could just pick up where she left off? The phone rang and when she was it was Danny she picked it up.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

"Sam, Marissa is dead. She just had a bronchial attack. She told me she was fine but I just found her passed out in her blood. What do I do?" Danny's voice came from the phone. Sam dropped it in shock.

* * *

Original reviews:

Dawn Gray Manson: (10-31-07)

Hi, demond dancer!

Nice story! But I was supposed to make a story with a sonf ic. "Lips of an angel" by Hinder. Well, you got it first, huh? (Laughs) Anyways, I have a different plot and another kind of character and I was hoping if it'll be ok with you if we have the same song fic.

but it's a different plot and I promise that it'll be a different title;)

Thanks of you reply

-Dawn Gray Manson


	7. how saving the world destroyed our rela

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Lea-chan: I though you had given up on writing your crappy stories.

Jeh-kun: what can I say? I just can't stay away.

Lea-chan: This doesn't belong to my insane friend, I advise against reading this for your sanity's sake.

Jeh-kun: And what is that suppose to mean::lea-chan gets very quite and disappears.::

Inspired by: english assignment

Originally Posted: 1-7-08

Rating: T

Catigory: Angst/Friendship

Original Discriotion: how saving the world destroyed our relationship and brought it back is an essay that Sam had to write for english about your opion on how saving the world can helpdamage a relationship. Rated for vocabulary. Very cute!

**How Saving the Wold Destroyed Our Relationship**

_Sam sat late at night typing on her computer she was wearied eyed from typing. The essay she was to make was suppose to be about how saving the world could effect a relationship. Sam was sure that Tucker had hacked into Mr. Lancer's online Lesson Plane and tweaked it so that her and Danny would come to a realization, again._

_Sam sighed as she ran the paper through spell check and pressed print. The assignment was due several days ago, and it was very unlike Sam to not hand in a report. But she didn't want to retell the tale that everyone knew. But now that it had a happily ever after she felt more than inclined to write._

HOW SAVING THE WORD DESTROYED OUR RELATIONSHIP AND BROUGHT IT BACK

"How many times will we pass each other by until we notice what we were missing all this time?"

Just another lame quote on the board, which somehow changed everything. Where to start? I guess the very beginning would be best even though it was so long ago…or so it seems. It really is true that if you miss a week of school you missed a life time of events. This was true for my friend Tucker. When he first got sick Danny and I weren't on speaking terms. Then IT happened.

It was English class and Mr. Lancer was teaching us. On the board he had written another lame quote of the week, like he always did. But it was odd because it was simulare to the same thing that had been going on with me and Danny.

Lately things have been different. We had gone out once before but that ended in a train wreck, when Paulina and every other girl in the world with less than half a brain tried to force us apart. At first I would fight them off, but then I started to become very insecure…it was really my fault that we ended up splitting. But even though we tried to date other people it didn't work we still loved each other and we were back to square one.

It was funny just watching him go through floozy after floozy not knowing any of their names just their curves and my popularity as Danny's side kick allowed me assess to the hottest guys. But the lack of substance in a relationship was enough to drive anyone insane. We differed, we were once able to read the other's mind just by looking at the other and at that point in time during the end of tenth grade we couldn't bare to look each other in the eye. After all that was the cause of why we were drowning ourselves in indulgences.

He saved the world and was commerated for it in the fall and we had broken up after the winter formal before the holidays. I picked up art over that summer. But I couldn't paint nothing more than Danny saving the world, his battles and even his human form. They go detailed to the point that only I would know the scars on his arms and legs and the true stories behind him. Even the scars that were battle scars, but childhood injuries.

Our trio would have a sleep over every Saturday night normally at Danny's and we would compare stories. I only moved here in seventh grade but the two outcasts quickly accepted me. We became inseparable; we even stayed friends after our break up. It wasn't the nasty fight that made me run crying from the gym during the dance it was the fact that he asked me if he minded if he was allowed to have more girls than me on the side and he was taking advantage of his celebrity status on the side. Even though he said he still loved me.

It took me till the end of eleventh grade to trust him. It was then that he was truly sorry, but I couldn't find it in my heart to forgive him. But now that he was sorry I was hell bent on breaking his heart the same way that he broke mine. I went out with every guy he hung out with other than Tucker. He would never fall for my surade or be used by me. I did the one thing I said I never would; I used my body as a tool.

It didn't matter who I was going with at the time, I would use them for a week or two and then toss them out the window. I watched as Danny died a little more inside as I kissed each boy. My heart did the same as we went on double date together. We were still best friends but hell bent on making the other suffer.

That's when during the summer I was with some random guy I just picked up, Danny with I don't even remember who and Tucker with Jazz who was home from Yale she was headed to her sophomore year in the fall. He got so pissed that he dumped the punch bowl on Danny's head and shoved a hot dog down my shirt at the Fenton's Fourth of July Barbeque. His exact worlds still burn in my soul.

"HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO GO ON GOD DAM-IT? WHAT IS THIS GOING TO ACCOMPLISH? I BET YOU DON'T KNOW THE NAME OF THE PERSON NEXT TO YOU AND JUST PICKED THEM UP FOR THE PARTY! GET OVER YOUR TWO YEAR OLD REVENGE SCHEEM BECAUSE IT'S NOT WORKING! AN EYE FOR AN EYE WILL MAKE THE WHOLE WORLD BLIND! HOW LONG WILL YOU KEEP ON FIGHTING LIKE THIS?"

I've never seen Tucker so mad before, but he was right. I left and spent that night crying. Even though I promised that I would never let tears fall for the sake of Danny again. I told myself that I would only concern myself as a friend and nothing more. That didn't work to well did it?

School started up and it was our senior year. None of us were talking to each other and more than ever I didn't care who had their hand on my waist. I would cry every night. Then Tucker called making me and Danny worry, he was sicker than ever before.

That idiot made us believe that he had ecoplamasticsycosus. Which for those who aren't that up to date on their ghost activity it is a skin condition, that will turn your coloration a blueish-purple as the virus sucks the life out of the cells in your body. Turns out that Tucker just jumped into a bat of blue frosting, at the cake mix factory tour that we went on as a class trip to under stand the industries in America.

For the short time that we believed him. Danny and I put our differences aside and did what ever we could to help him. It was then that I realized that I did care who it was I was doing things with. I wouldn't kiss anyone else and for the first time in a long time I was dateless. And that wasn't the part that made me hollow inside. Tucker had been out of school for some time and the fact that Danny too was dateless and we started playing The What If Game out of boredom and need to keep talking.

The game basically makes you answer the questions of what if the sky was purple instead of blue would the sun rise the way it does every day? Well it would but I won't confuses you with the scientists detail. You're probably wondering why I haven't talked much about the saving the world part. For some reason the ghost that would attack us, kid nap myself and Tucker and constantly put our realm in peril had stopped attacking.

They were helping Tucker with futile attempts to attack the relationship that we had made. We had our heads buried in the sand so that we couldn't longingly look at the other. It was hard at first to start but we were in comforting bubbles ignoring the way we felt.

Then IT happened. The first day of school flew by and time sped past us. It was amazing how the senior year was just passing us by. Our last Columbus Day in high school went by and SAT scores were sent to collages. I was headed off to Benton a collage in Canada not to far from Toronto. Every woman in my mother's family attended there and my parents had no problems sending me away to an all girl's school. While Danny was off to this school for astronauts training and Tucker was going to become a tech student so that he can launch the shuttles that Danny was to go on. I knew they would never part.

IT was home the home coming dance. For some reason I'm sure Tucker was behind it, I was crowned Home Coming Queen! And well….you know who was crowned king. The king and queen have to dance and it is a curse that if they don't end up together that night love will haunt them. But I know the ghost that haunts them…Electra. She was working her magic spraying magic dust over us…but she didn't know what ever she did would never work. We already loved each other more than life itself.

We floated about a foot over the ground due to the counteractions of Danny's ghost powers and Electra's spell casting. I didn't mind it at all. The dance ended and we looked at each other longing for that end of dance kiss. I was the make a move after staring an eternity in his eyes. I was sure a crowd was gathering but I did the first thing that I could think to, I ran. What else could I do?

I ran to the same spot we met. In a strange way I found comfort in the hallway where the window ledge was wide enough to sit on. It was in the back of the building by the business classes so no one really wondered there. When he found me the first time I was crying, a girl in a new town missing all her friends. This time I was crying again, but a spoiled reason. Like all Americans I wanted what I couldn't afford, but I was not so indulgent to give into my emotional whims it was for the best that we are apart. I distracted him in battle and I still for some reason at that point in time remember why we split to begin with. I truly didn't under stand.

Danny surprised me by following me. Well…I wanted him to but when he stood before me in the same awkward pose from several years in our past. I couldn't stop myself it all just poured out of me.

"Danny I still love you, I've never stopped. I know you were just joking when you said that but so was I! I wanted to see if you would follow me like you did now! Danny I can't stand this! You and I belong together why can't you see it as clearly as me?" The words escaped before I had the change to cover my mouth to prevent them form tumbling out.

"Sammie, I just wanted to ask if you've seen Tucker." Danny laughed as I punched his shoulder. I was ready to call him a jerk and run, change my name and switch schools due to embracement. But once I stood he held my arms tight and pulled me to him, he kissed me pashionaly as if nothing had happened. As if we were living only to torture the other, just living for this moment alone.

Like that we were back together and on Monday when Tucker came back to school after having the flue for a week and a half he missed our fight that ended in the best make up sex ever. We had stopped passing each other by and were in the other's arms. We were back in sink for fighting ghost and not each other.

_Sam printed out the essay and read it over. She laughed as she folded and placed it in a box that was labeled. 'Things to Burn'. She deleted the essay and started all over again._

* * *

ORIGINAL REVIEWS:

none :(


	8. Rainy Night Alone

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Originally posted: 1-18-07

Rated: K+

Catigory: Angst

Discription: okay number two on my list its about sam, duh my favorit character....shes alone on a saturday night wallowing in appathy.

**Rainy Night Alone**

Sam sighed as she listened to evanesce's voice pump through her room. She sighed the rain poured on her window the rain poured in buckets making a loud pitter patter on her window as it rushed down the frail glass. She tilted her head so that she could see the rain pour on her window. She laughed at herself. She laughed about how she could be so in love that it made her hate herself. She laughed at the insanity that took over her brain.

Sam after some time rolled off her bed and walked down to her kitchen it was late at night but she didn't care. She shifted through the fridge and found nothing in there that she liked so she just grabbed her jacket from the coat rack. And some money from a jar she had hidden in the cuboid so that she could get something to eat.

Sam walked the empty streets, she shoved her hands deep in her pockets and sighed. She laughed she didn't even think of grabbing an umbrella. She looked into the sky as she watch the rain fall down it was just another bad storm.

Sam let her feet lead her down one block and around the corner and before she knew it she was infront of Fenton works. She laughed as she saw Danny's siloet in his room working at his desk. He had been working on studying more and trying to get into the nassa training college. He needed at least a c average so he was working hard.

Sam laughed he didn't seem to be the Danny that she grew up with but she still loved him all the same even if she swore she would never tell. She walked past Fenton works and let her feet just lead the way. When she had finally stopped for a second time she was infornt of Gary's ice-cream place. It was open till three in the morning so that the late night mopers could come in and grab a bite to eat.

sam took her usual seat as Gary came over to her.

"Another late one?" he asked.

"Yea." She tilted her head so that she could see the rain pour on the small shop window. She laughed at herself. She laughed about how she could be so in love that it made her hate herself. She laughed at the insanity that took over her brain.

"Earth to sam...you still in there." Gary waved his hand in front of sam as she looked at him forgetting that she was just lost in her thoughts.

"O, yea...ummm..."sam stuttered.

"You want the usual?" Gary asked.

"Yea that sounds good." sam said dreamily. She watched the water pour down on the street, she liked how the rain poured down in patterns. It reminded her like the time that Danny had got drenched when the box ghost deiced to become the water bottle ghost.

Sam sighed as she heard the clank of a metal ice cream dish on the table. Snapped her head to see her favorite ice cream sat infront of her. She chuckled as she saw a vanilla ice-cream with a little mnm's in the little dish with a silver spoon. She smiled at Gary as she reached for her wallet.

"Its on the house." Gary put a hand up in defense. Sam smiled and gave a small giggle.

"Thanks gar." sam smiled. She looked out the window and frowned. She missed Danny the one that would just hang out for the hell of it and blow off classes just to hang out. But that was to be expected. She let silent invisible tears fall down her cheeks she just swirled the mnm's in a small mushy melted mess before she got up left leaving the small shop and walking to the small pound.

She looked around to see no one around the rain had subsided for a while and she watched as the fog swirled over the pound. She sat on the small bench and sighed it was just another Saturday night were she was alone.

* * *

ORIGINAL REVIEWS!

NONE :*(


	9. Sam's Chocolate

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Originally Posted: 1-18-07

Rating: K

Catigory: Romance

Original Discriotion: this is the first to the reply of my challange. its short and fluffy. like all my other's its dxs

**Sam's Chocolate**

Sam sat at her desk she store down her a box of chocolate that was oddly wrapped she had just spent the last three hours making it just right and it was still deformed. She sighed and looked at her alarm clock it was 3 in the morning.

"I guess I'm not getting any sleep am I?" sam asked herself in a sigh. She went on her bed and store at her ceiling fighting sleep. But she lost the battle.

When sam finally woke up she looked at her clock and screamed. "AHHHHHH!! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP??"sam screamed as she rushed downstairs to grab her bad but ran to her room and grabbed the poorly mad e chocolate and shoved it to the bottom of her bag.

It was lunch time when sam came into the school. She took her seat next to Danny and tucker who looked at her weirdly it wasn't like sam to be the one running half of a day late.

"Hey where were you?" Danny asked looking at sam as she yawned taking her usual seat at their picnic table.

"Yea its like Danny to be late but not you." tucker added.

"Umm...well its just that I...umm..." sam studdered and then she blushed. The bell rang and then sam let out a yelp. She ran to her locker leaving Danny and tucker to shrug in confusion before they left to go to lancers class.

Sam didn't want to do anything she wasn't sure how Danny would react if she gave him some of her home made chocolate for him. Sam punched her locker several times before jazz cam up from behind her.

"You have chocolate for Danny but you don't have the courage to give it to him, do ya?" jazz said to sam who was adding large indentations in her locker.

"Why" punch. "Is" punch "it" punch "so" punch "hard" punch "to" punch "tell" punch "him" punch "that" punch "I" punch "like" punch "him" slam

"Hey sam why are you beating up this locker and who is this guy you cant tell you like?" Danny said as she blushed.

"Just give it to him...he's too dense to put two and two together so if you give him the chocolate he still wont know but you'll feel better." jazz hissed in sam's ear.

"Ummmm...I got this for you Danny." sam blushed as she gave Danny a lumpy parcel.

"Did you make this?" Danny questioned. As he opened it and tried a bit of the flacky chocolate chips that were in little heart shapes.

"I swear that was the only pattern I had." sam blushed as Danny exaimed the colorful died chocolat heats that were brown, black, and purple. "I hope you like it."

Danny tried the chocolate and hummed. "This is great are you sure you didn't have one of your cooks make it?"sam smiled.

"Our food sraff is in a fude with my mom and is only there four times a week so I make dinner most the time now." sam smiled broadly. "Is it that good?"

"Yea." Danny smiled. "Well I got to get to class." Danny said as the late bell rung and he gave sam a small peck on the cheek.

* * *

ORIGINAL REVIEWS:

kpfan72491: (1-18-07) aww

Conny14Sam: (1-19-07) Ow,so cute ^w^!

I loved this one was so...so...so DxS 8D

^^ Great job

Broken Gold: (12-11-07) Wow. Danny. Wow


	10. Sam's Deathly Effect

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Originally Posted: 1-12-07

Rating: T

Catigory: Tradgety/Angst

Original Discription: okay this is basiclly where sam has died by the box ghost and danny is left guilty...so guilty he does something rash. rated for unadvised things to do at home.

**Sam's Deathly Effect**

"Sam is dead. And never coming back Dan, it's not your fault it was the box ghost." Jaz tried to comfort her brother

"THE BOX GHOST! Jazz it was the box ghost all I have to do is say boo and he's down! But…now Sam's how do I explain this to her parents? Hi Mr. and Mrs. Mason but I killed your daughter because I thought she was the box ghost in the smoke. How well do you think that will go over jaz!?!" Dan screamed accusatory at his sister.

"IT'S ALL MY FUCKING FAULT I COULDN'T SAVE HER! I KILLED HER!" Danny screamed as he started to break down.

It has been three hours since the incident and Danny still has not let go of Sam's limp cold body he shot with his ghost ray in the smoke cause she had chased after the box ghost on her own trying to give Danny a break. Hot tears kept flowing on his face. He just started to talk to the others and no one can find the words to comfort him.

"I killed my best friend. I never got to tell her I loved her or found out if she even like me that way in the least." Danny said mournfully over Sam's body. He held her close till tucker smacked him on the head. Making Danny turn around giving him a dumb founded look.

"alright I know she died you both loved each other but she was like my little sister now its time to man up I've called an ambulance and told them that we found her on the ground that we knew she tried to fight a ghost, and that's it. Now wipe off that pathetic look and go beat the shit out of the box ghost." Tucker ordered Danny.

Danny wiped at his face with his blood stained cuffs, her blood. He whimpered and handed Sam's limp body to tucker.

"Now go, ill take care of her." Tucker said. Jaz smiled at tucker it seamed he always knew what to say to Danny.

The ambulance siren wailed through the streets and jaz and tucker laid sam's body on the ground and hugged each other.

"He's not going to get over this is he?" jaz asked tucker and she began to cry, she no longer needed to be strong for her brother and could cry for the loss of her best friend.

"No, I'm sorry." Tucker looked at Sam's body as he patted jazz's back. He had to be the strong one for his friends; he couldn't let them all fall to pieces.

*DD*

At Sam's funeral Danny and jazz squeezed tuckers hands, he supported them with no support for him. But they needed the help more. Danny hasn't cried since finding her body and have spent hours on end in the ghost zone picking fights. Jaz has spent more time with her psychology books trying to find a way to explain death not only to dan and tuck but also to her.

The Manson's didn't blame Danny like he thought they would. After the funeral dan, jaz and tuck went to Sam's old room where she had left them each a note. The three agreed that they would open one note at a time. Danny went first.

_Dear Danny_

_I never had the courage to say this but I love you with all my heart and that if anything happens to me, don't blame yourself. I don't care if you were the one who killed me, I'd die for you. I'll be your guardian angel and I'll watch over you. My blood may be on your hands but that doesn't matter. You've saved me so many times there had to be one slip up. I knew that. I'm sorry to leave you behind like this, but it must be done. I'm sorry. Please try to forget me and move on._

_With all my heart, Sam_

Danny dropped the letter and ran from the room. Jaz and tucker stayed to read their letters they knew Danny needed some time alone.

"I can't forget you Sam, I I've you too much, I never got to tell you how I felt. And now I know you felt the same way. I'm so stupid!" Danny screamed at himself as he flew to the hill on the edge of town. It was the spot of their first fake out make out. He remembered when Sam pushed him to the ground so that she wouldn't blow his cover to Valerie. He started to laugh at how red she had got. Then he frowned remembering that he would never see her face again.

More memories of all that they did, from all the time they first met. The first time he became ghost, when ember put that love spell on him and how Sam forced him to fight by breaking his heart.

Danny crashed into the nasty burger dumpster not realizing that as he felt lower and lower he went lower and lower.

"ow" Danny said rubbing his head.

"HEY EVERYONE LOOK IT'S THE GHOST BOY!!!!! " Paullina shouted to the crowd

"Dam it! I don't want to deal with this not now." Danny cursed as he started to fly off.

"Wait ghost boy, I love you! I want to take you somewhere cool." Danny slowed his pase and went down to the ground hovering inches above her.

"Look I don't like, I will never like you and I never did so leave me alone! There was only one girl who I liked and now she's dead!" Danny said as invisible tears formed at his eyes, he lost the ability to cry but the feeling his eyes haven't stopped using. He turned around and tried to fly off but a hand had clasped around his arm.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here" Paullina said in a voice of defeat. She wasn't as stupid as appeared. She knew she couldn't have him as a boyfriend but maybe he'll setal for a friend. "I know your half human and I don't care if you detransform." She said. She wanted to know who it was that used to save her.

Danny landed softly on the ground and detransformed. He looked in to her eyes and she returned a faint smile. She rapped her arms around him and patted his back.

"You never told her did you?" she asked knowing that it was Sam that he loved. But still the day before she died the screamed they were not love birds.

"No" they stayed like that in the back ally for a while. (just so ya'll know I hate Paullina but I made her like the friend that you have a history with and can confide in, but you don't talk to on a daily basics.)

"I have to go, they'll know if I'm gone too long." Paullina said finally letting go.

"Keep my secret." He pleaded.

"On one condition tell me what really happened."

"Okay, well the box ghost got out while me and tuck were doing something and Sam said she'd take over. We had no time to object but then Skulker came so in the confusion I shot her." He looked Paullina in a pleading look of pure sorrowfulness of what he had done.

"It wasn't your fault she wanted to help."

"But I went to protect her" he pleaded.

"Accidents happen." With that she left.

Danny stood in the ally behind the Nasty Burger. He slumped against the dumpster and sunk to the ground mulling over in his mind what just happened. Someone in his school found out his secret. One that loved his ghost side, she even knew that Sam and him both liked each other.

He banged his head against the dumpster and looked into the sky. His ghost scene went off but he didn't care. Skulker hovered in front of him and let out a minikal laugh. Danny didn't take his eyes off the floating cloud that was shaped like a bunny. '_Sam hated bunny's._' he chuckled to him self.

"What do you find so amusing ghost child." Skulker was not liking being ignored.

Danny didn't notice Skulker and if he saw him he probably wouldn't care. When he used to save the world Sam would cheer him on and tell him that she was proud of what he did. She won't ever say that to him again.

Danny got up and headed to Amity Park cemetery. He walked past the baffled Skulker and kept his head hung low. He passed the flower shop and saw they had some red roses wilting to black. Danny went inside and asked the florist.

The store clerk offered living ones but Sam loved black roses. The florist reluctantly gave them to the depressed child and he dropped some coins on the counter and continued to walk to the cemetery.

At the cemetery Danny walked to the new section to the newest over turned mound of dirt. He looked at the tomb stone that he had skipped going to school stopped fighting for and agonized over. The tomb stone that was now forever imprinted in his mind.

_Sam Manson_

_1990-2006_

_Tried to change the world_

_And died trying_

Danny sat down next to the tomb stone and placed the roses under her name. he leaned against the stone and started to talk to the grave as if Sam was there smiling back. He went on for hours, telling her how he missed her, what he would do for her if she was still there, things he always wanted to say flowed out of his mouth like a river. Eventually he fell asleep.

*DD*

"he's over here tuck!" jaz called as she flashed her flash light on Danny's sleeping body on Sam's grave.

"Every night since she died. He's really taking it hard." Tucker said as jaz squeezed his hand.

"Come on lets get him home." Tucker picked up Danny's body up and brought him to jazz's car and they went to Fenton works. They brought Danny to his room and tucked him in his bead.

*DD*

Danny woke up in his bead unable to recall what was going on. It's been 4 months since Sam had died and he missed her very much. He clasped his head. He had stopped caring about what others thought he came to school twice a week but he never stayed long any time someone tried to help him he'd walk away.

Danny no longer wore short sleeves he wore black in honor of Sam and he picked up cutting. Not because it went with the goth thing but because when he cut he saw his blood and he knew that no matter how he tried this blood was the one that killed her blood.

When Danny got home he picked up his knife and looked for a pale sliver of skin that was unavailable. He cursed and then kicked his busted dresser. He finally deside that he would kill himself so that he could be with Sam.

*DD*

With the cover of night Danny went ghost something he hadn't done for a long time, and flew to the gun store. He had picked up a 35mm and went to Sam's grave. He kissed the stone lightly.

"I'm sorry Sam but I miss you too much." Danny picked up the gun fingers shaking and then he cocked the gun. A single tear ran down his check and pulled the trigger.

BANG

Danny's cold lifeless body lay on the ground. Blood spilled from his head. He didn't become full ghost like he feared. He was dead and not going to do anything more than be lifeless.

_Daniel Fenton_

_1990-2007_

_Beloved son, brother_

_Friend and hero._

* * *

Original reviews:

jacob: (1-12-07) Terrible on every concievable level. Spastic grammar, bizarre plot, characters acting wildly different than they should, and a ** poor grasp of the elements of writing combine to make this unreadable. Learn to use spellcheck, at the very least.

TWILIGHTLINK15: (1-13-07) *crys* i hope there together now...

btw - loved the story ^_^

Toph the Blind Warrior: (1-13-07) Grr!

Broken Gold: (12-6-07) This is so sad!


	11. Not Just a Statistic

* * *

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Concept: Sam's review of being an individualist

Originally Posted: 10-29-07

Rating: T

Catigory: Drama/ Angst -poem

Original Discriotion: a short poem from sams pov. i dont own this show

**Not Just A Statistic **

This is from Sam's perspective as an individualist.

I'm not just a statistic

I'm more than just a number

I'm a person to be seen

A person to be heard

I'm an individual

So don't lump me in some dum statistic

I'm wont be just a nobody

I'm somebody

And not some random number

In a percentage

Of something I didn't want to be

I'm me and no one will change that

I'm not a statistic

I'm a person

So treat me as such.

* * *

ORIGINAL REVIEWS:

Broken Gold: (12-6-07) That was really good.


	12. Sam's Going Under

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Originally Posted: 1-12-07

Rating: K+

Category: Romance/ Angst

Original Discription: [one shot:sonfic] to the song going under by evanecece to the great Danny and Sam pairing. i dont own anything.

**Sam's Going Under**

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

Sam came home to her dairy from under her pillow. She grabbed it and stared to write. Unlike most girls Sam didn't name her diary 'diary' or 'journal'. But she called hers 'Danny' cause one day she was going to give it to him.

_  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me_

Sam wrote about how when Danny was ogaling over paulina again and how she told him she didn't care about going to the dance with him. Even though nothing would make her happier. She chucked her book acrossed the room she was pissed all she said was ignored. She darted under her pillow and grabbed a dagger. She pulled up her sleve to relveal a scared arm. And made another.

_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once_

Sam did her dirty deed and then stabbed her bed with the blood stained dagger. She remembered how when she fell in the halls that Danny, Danny offered her his hand, she had slapped it and told him to go to hell. she had remebered the look on his face as if she had slapped him across the face. she plopped back on her bead and looked at her black canapie with black bats. and stared todrift off to sleep.

_Not tormented...Daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom _

in Sam's dream she was running. her breath shallow and the world was a blear. she didnt want to look back at what was chasing her. all she knew was that it would haunt her forever. but just how curiosity killed the cat Sam snapped her head to see Danny phantom chasing her shotting a ghost raw at her feet.

Sam ran off the clift and without reallizing it was falling. her cold body laid mangled by the rocks below.

_I'm dying again..._

blood spilt from her body and she coughed in one final gasp for air.

_  
(Chorus)  
I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

Sam woke from her dream and shot straight up. tears flowed from her eyes. she groped in the dark for her dagger, she searhed for a peice of her pale white shin that had been turned blood red. nothing on her left arm, no room on her right, her core only had vidal spots left and when she finally found a sliter under her right knee she marked that spot too.

_  
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not_

Sam rolled down her sleeves and coved her paist blood stained skin. she went into her closet to look for something 'safe' to wear. there was very little items in her closet that she could deam 'safe' her old signature tank top would never be safe again. for now she had to lock the door just to wash her hands she had gotten out of countrol.

Sam looked in the mirror and saw a pale faced girl smiling she didnt get what was going on, who was this happy girl that just winked at her. "is that me" she said in a disbelived tone as she touched the her hand to the mirror to have the reflection do the Same. but this mirror hand felt warm to her cold skin.

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore _

Sam couldnt take it she slammed her head on the mirror. if she killed her image would she finaly be ride of this earthly boddy of hers? it didnt work Sam cursed as she walked into her bedroom. her phone stared to ring she had gotten a text message. she lazely looked at the caller id it was Danny and he left a note.

**did i do anything wrong?**

Sam sighed and called him. "what could it hurt?" Sam walked into the bathroom and started the tub. she put the phone on the ledge and sighed he wasnt picking up. "i love him, but he wants me dead." Sam slipped into the tub. she tipped back on the key pad.

**you mad me love you, **

**but that dosnt mean **

**anything dose it?**

_I'm dying again _

"well Sam you said you would die if you told him." Sam sunk into the tub deeper and deeper. she wimpered as she pulled her head above water.

_(Chorus)  
I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

"okay Sam you can do this. although do you want them to find your 16 year old body naked in the tub? well at least the clean up will be eaier." she laughed insainly to herself as she plumited her body under the water. she pulled her body together. her body wanted to float but Sam pussed to the bottom of the water.

she let out a gasph for air as bubles exscaped from her mouth her lungs inhailed the bath water groping the air for water. she chocked and coughed.

_So go on and scream  
Scream at me_

warm arms had pulled her to the edge of the tub. creastal clear blue eyes store back at her and she looked away. she didnt want _him_ of all people to save her.

Danny looked at her scared body and blushe relizing she had nothing on. Sam winced, she didnt care that Danny was seeing her naked but that he did care enough to not let her kill herself. Sam looked at Danny he looked into her face. mascara had dripped all over her face and her pale skin was black and red.

"SAM HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR SELF?" Danny screamed at her. she looked away. she couldnt stand the hurt that mirrored her eyes was now in his. she thought it would help him see that he didnt care.

"SAM LOOK AT ME!" Sam looked at him an then looked away. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?" Danny pulled the drain and watched the red water drip down the drain he grabed a towl and wrapped it around Sam. "come on." he lead her to her room and sat her on her bed.

_I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again_

Sam was in her own world of appathy and self hate. she made Danny of all people to find the truth he tried to help her but she couldnt look at him. he didnt know she did this because her love was so strong that it made her crazy. there was no hope that the boy helping her to her feet and trying to put clothing on her because she wouldnt move would ever love her.

_I've got to breathe  
I can't keep going under_

Sam gasped for air as if her lungs had forgot what oxygen felt like. as she inhailed acid ran down her throat as if the air she was breathing was posines. Danny had gotten sweat pants on her and a loes fitting t shirt on her as she rolled on the carpet gasping for air. she finally after Danny had said he was going to get help, stoped she stoped moving the damage was done.

_  
(Chorus)_

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

the water that had filled her lungs had killed her. Danny cried out. he killed his best friend all because he couldnt say three simple words. Danny craddeled Sam's body and rocked her and coffessed. he was a too late.

* * *

ORIGNINAL REVIEWS: 

December's Morose: (1-13-07) I story was good, but I think 'Tourniquet' would have fit better...heck I'm listening to it right now

Summers Rage: (1-14-07) not bad. you might wanna watch your spelling though

Notsooriginal: (1-21-07) wat the bloody hell was dat!

Antanique013: (2-5-07) it was okay! i liked it but you could of put more details in a little bit.


	13. Sam's Love Song

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Originally Posted: 1-12-07

Rating: T

Category: Romance/Angst

Original Discription: umm...i suck at summeries. so this is basicaly when there older, dan aint so clueless any more.

**Sam's Love Song**

_This takes place when they are 17 so that your not lost ill fill you in. tucker just told Danny that Sam likes him and that they should just make the best couple. He found out about his feelings a year ago while hers have been trying to hate Dan for some time now. So now it's about 12 at night after sam didn't show for their weekly mega movie marathon on Saturday night. Sam came out of the bathroom to see the halfa sitting on her bed, now to the screen._

"Sam tucker told me that there's something you're not telling me and I'm not leaving till you tell me" he wanted her to say it to be sure it was true.

"Then make yourself conferrable cause I'm not letting a word leek about that" sam said mentally cursing out tucker. She tossed him the remote to the TV that was displayed across her bed. "Have fun, but keep it down."

"Fine." Danny said pouty as he took off his shirt. "I'm not in the mood for TV."

"Umm…what are you doing?" getting conferrable. Obviously you're not going to talk so that means I'm going to have to spend the night."

"so why loss the shirt?" sam said trying to say skeptically meant while checking out his perfect eight pack, obviously all the ghost fights have been good to his body for all this time.

"Well look at you. Aren't you cold." Danny said pointing to her black velvet low rising pants that showed her hip bones in a boney but muscular way. With small purple bats on them and for a top she had on a black bra that was seen though her transparent tank top. The ghost fight chases have been good to her as well.

"Nope this is one of my more calm outfits"

"Why don't you wear stuff like that around me and tuck?" sam gave him an all knowing smirk.

"Cause your teenaged boys." She chuckled.

"You're cruel." He smirked as he turned back the sheets. Sam went over to her stereo and put in a burnt cd. "What cd is that?" he said as she hit play.

"Mine. I like to sing myself to sleep." She smiled as Danny slid in to the bed and sam started dancing around to the opening beats.

"o.0. I get to see you dance and hear you sing." He smirked. He knew she preformed but under death threats neither of him or tuck was aloud to see.

The guitar started by strumming the cords and then Sam's voice came from the small little boom box as if she was in front of a crowd.

"_Alright ya'll this first song I'm going to sing to you is one that I want to dedicate to one of my very close friends. He's not going to be here to night but I'm going to sing it to you any way. It's called 'I loved you too much' so I hope you enjoy."_

Sam ran over to the small box realizing what song she always sung first in her sets. She nervously laughed and scanned to the last song on the disk. The only song that wasn't about her love for Danny or how she's been forced into a dark place do to his multiple girlfriends through the years. Who would blame her even Paulina had noticed Danny's growing mussel mass due to ghost fighting.

"Hey I wanted to here that!" Danny protested.

"Umm…let me think about that…..no!" she said in truth the song was dedicated to him and she calls him by name and curses him out.

"Why not?" he whined.

"Do you want to stay or so you want me to tell my parents you snuck in her and I you plan to spend the night. I'll let you stay in my bed cause it's huge, but don't get any funny ideas." She warned. The final track on the cd was now the only audible noise in the room.

"_Thank you, I want to thank you all for coming out tonight now this next song goes out to ray my bff. She has been great to me since we met up two years ago. She helped me get through some tuff times and I really wanna give her a large kudo for getting me where I am today. GIVE IT UP FOR RAY" cheers from a crowd._

"_Thanks D. it's great to have a wonderful friend. She has all these great fans. And with out you guys the fans this Gotha Paloza would be nothing. Demond dancer has a whole new style it's sad and its mellow from her heart break. Who will remain nameless." Boos _

"_Hey, hey leave 'em alone its not his fault he's a clueless jerk that cant take a_—

"Okay enough of that….im suddenly wired are you wired I'm gonna go umm…yea….im….gonna go." Sam said nervously as she clapped her hands and pointed to the door, backing away.

"Wait Sam what was that all about and who is this demand dancer? who broke your heart by being….?" Realization hit him that tucker wasn't lying to him. "What's going on?" he said standing up in front of her she backed away too slow and gave him an opportunity to catch her she didn't think he'd take.

"Dan…."she said as she looked into his crystal clear blue eyes. It was too much for her. She bit her lip and stepped away unable to look him in the eye. "God dam…I had to tell you some time but I didn't think it would be like this I mean I've waited three long years." A pleading look filled her eyes as she placed her hand on his arm. "There are times when you make my blood boil and times I hate you for what you've done. But you know none of this. I didn't want to ruin our current relationship. No matter how weird it may be now."

"Sam what are you getting at?" Danny said, he was truly clueless about that Sam had crushed, no was deeply in love with him for three years now. It was the end of their junior year and Danny had started to notice Sam a little more each day. Since summer when she slipped up and wore a black bikini Danny had see her in a new way and not as his oppositional bf.

She looked him in the eye tears threatening to fall. She bit her lip and tried to talk but couldn't find her voice. She looked into those crystal clear blue eyes she could get lost in forever. She faked a smile and took another step towards the door.

"Sorry Dan I just can't" she apologized and she left her room with a baffled Danny inside. She ran down to the basement to her small stag that sat along side the bowling ally. She picked up her guitar (yes she now has awesome musical abilities) and started strumming the keys to the first song on the cd.

Little did she know Danny went after her, But to be safe to hear it from her he followed her in his intangible state. He felt bad that she looked so sad and she was strumming the song that he wanted to hear.

_I love you so much that it hurts_

_I feel so bad that I made you sad_

_Loving you just makes it worse_

_It's bad, it's bad, I lost all I hadeda_

_You held me so close in your embrace_

_Never letting me in harms way._

Sam froze she couldn't go on. Tears flowed from her eyes and Danny just couldn't take it anymore. He became visible and started clapping this as you can guess startled Sam.

"Danny…." She whipped the tears from her eyes. "Sorry bout this but they just won't stop." She pleaded as he walked towards her.

"Sam who is that song for?" he asked unable to bear the answer thinking it was for someone else.

"Why does this have to be so complicated?" Sam whipped her eyes and smiled thinking maybe in some miracle word he would return her feelings.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean us. When you get with someone I get jealous and when I go out with any one else then you get mad and then we fight meanwhile we both like each other so lets just get this over with." Danny blinked.

"Wait you like me?" Sam started to slap her forehead till he grabbed her hand to stop her. She pushed away smashing her head against the wall.

"Omgah! Danny the dense everyone! How longs it been? Three, four years now and now the boy questions it trying to put 2 + 2 together!" Sam kept hitting her head and when she went in for one final plumed her head went intangible and went through the wall. She turned around and found Danny hugging her tightly; she couldn't help but to blush. "Dan I'm sorry." She pleaded clinging to him.

"Sam I didn't know. It's my fault I didn't notice. This must have hurt you so much." Danny never felt bad about his actions before and now it hurt to see the hell he put Sam through.

"It near about killed me Dan." Sam said out loud, confessing to him and herself.

"I'm sorry." He said as he stoked her hair. And she smiled for the first time she didn't need some form of drug or the extice of a crowd chanting her name. She now understood why ember was so desperate to hear her name.

"Don't be."

"I love you Sam"

"I love you too Dan."

They looked into each others eyes. And kissed each other softly. When they finally broke apart for air they smiled at each other. They both nervously laughed and said so… at least a hundred times till they heard a familiar laugh.

"TUCKER!" They screamed in unsent.

"FINAL FUCKINGLY!!!!!" he laughed so hard he almost pissed himself receiving punches from both.

_Woot that took me like a week to write…I only write during my lunch and it was pissing me off that I couldn't end it right so Dan and Sam are now an item. Woot a fluffy story! Next up against in the relationship of the blissful haven? Look up my next one shot._

* * *

ORIGNINAL REVIEWS: 

None :*(


	14. Tourniquet

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Originally Posted: 2-5-07

Rating: T

Category: Drama/Angst

Original Discription: [oneshot: song fic]okay yet another song fic...to yet another Evanesces. and another one where i kill of Sam to make Danny suffer...i swear i'm not evil.

**Touriquet**

_i tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more_

Sam lay on her bed as she sighed looking at the ceiling. She sighed thinking about the fight her and Danny had earlier that day.

She had called the forgeen exchange student a shallow whore because all the guys kept looking up her belt she called a skirt and Danny and tucker weren't done drooling over her. Danny was talking about telling Paullina but Sam said that she wouldn't be there for him when she told the world that she was going to get him she would only say "I told you so"

Sam rolled on her side and looked out the window. It was raining again. She watched a rain drop trail its way down the pain of glass. She chuckled at her self and wondered why she tortured herself this way.

_i lay dying  
and i'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

Sam finally jumped to her feet she didn't want to waist her life on the small bed that seemed to be her never ending tomb of despair. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a small black shoe box. She put it on her bed and pulled out random items.

There was a knife with a scorpion on it that had purple gemmed eyes. Sam looked at its silver casing as was amused how it caught the clouded skies rays of lights displaying a rainbow across her wall. She then pulled out a picture of her and Danny when they were fourteen. She was now seventeen and in a deep depression.

She rolled up her sleeve to reveal an already heavily scared arm. She unshefed the scorpion blade and laid it against her pale skin. She let the bad things that happened to her run through her head. She let a laugh of insanity as she pulled the blade across her skin.

She fantasized how she wanted so much that someone would stop her and tell her they loved her and didn't want to see her hurt this way. She didn't want anyway. She wanted clueless Danny to be the one to stop her.

_i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?_

Sam let out a scream that didn't out match the beating of the rain. She screamed as she watched the blood. She felt light headed as if all the thoughts in her brain had flooded empty.

Sam through the blade across the room as she realized what she had done. She didn't want to die. She felt lost.

She didn't bother to roll down her sleeve as she ran out of her house. She ran into the street and stood in the middle of the road she ran around disorientated she didn't know where she was or what she was living for.

_  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

Sam spun around the street as her dress that she had on had slunk onto her skin revealing her thin figure she was skin and bones. Sam didn't like meat and she had cut back on eating too much thinking that if Danny had noticed that she could loss weight then he will notice her too.

She stopped spinning and clutched her head. She felt as if thousands of bricks were being dropped on my skull. I fell to my knees and looked into the rain as I pulled on my hair.

Sam though _'how the fuck did I get this messed up? what happened to my great life? And who the hell do I think I am?'_

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation _

Sam let her self curl into a ball on the pavement. She pulled her body in close to her center. She tried to laugh at how pathetic she was but it only made the tears that had pooled at her eyes mingle with the rain.

She wanted someone to save her. Someone to tell her that it will all be okay. Someone to return her to her formally happy self.

She fell asleep in the middle of the road with hope of being run over that her life or torture will end. She fell into a dream land of her and Danny flying and him telling her he was sorry for all he did to her.

_do you remember me  
lost for so long_

Sam woke up due to being violently shaked. She sutured as she saw Danny's worried face that was illuminated by some light behind him. It turned out that she was a block behind Danny's house and that he had almost run her over.

"Danny?" Sam said weekly as she let her hand reach out to cup his face. His skin had felt warm to the touch and he smiled. She didn't think that he would recognize her due to the fact that she looked like crap and mud and made its way all over her as if she had been rolling around the street in her sleep.

"Yea Sam. I'm going to take you to my house and dry you off but you have to tell me what happened." Danny said as he picked her up bridal style and flew her to his room. Everything went dark for Sam as she pried that her sleeve had rolled down.

_will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me_

When Sam finally woke up she realized how warm the bed she was in. not an once of her was wet or felt dirty. She rolled onto her stomic and inhalide the sent of the pillow she was laying on. It had the Sam burnt hamburger smell as Danny. She pushed her self up and looked at the headboard.

_i'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?_

"this isn't my room? Where am I?" Sam asked her self aloud as she looked around realizing that she had been in Danny's bed. She stood up on her shaky knees and smoothed her self straight.

Sam pause she could have sworn that she had on a black dress with long sleeves but why was she in a pair of gray sweat pants that were way to big for him and why did she have on a blue hoodie.

"I don't own anything blue….why am I in Danny's room, wearing his clothing?" Sam stumbled downstairs.

_  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation _

_  
_"oh, Sam your up. I'm so glad that your okay!" Danny said as he took some soup off the oven and poured in a bowl. (yes ladies and gents I'm making Danny with cooking abilities)

"Danny? What happened? How did I get here and why am I in your clothing?" Sam said a little confused. Then Danny blushed as she realized that she was in a dress and his parents had gone to visit jazz at her collage.

"ummm…I thought you could fill in the details as to why I saved you from being run over by a car?" Danny said avoiding the clothing question.

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

"Danny I can't" Sam looked at her bare feet and wiggled her toes pretending to have a sudden interest in her chipped black polish.

"and why is that?" Danny asked, he though she told him everything and visa versa.

"it's some thing I can't talk about." Sam sighed and as much as she wanted saving she wasn't going to admit to her crimes.

"then can you at least tell me how those scars got on your arm?" Danny asked concerned he wanted to help Sam, but he didn't know how if she wouldn't admit to what she had done.

_  
my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance_

"I'm sorry Danny." Sam gathered her courage and then ran out the back door, she ran and ran. Mud splashed over Danny's sweat pants.

Sam stopped running when she got to the playground that her and Danny first met at. she whipped away her tears. She didn't want to lie to Danny like this. She looked into the sky wondering if her answers would be written there.

She started to hack and it felt like a dagger had plunged through her abdomen. she coughed into her hands and gasped. She was spitting out her blood.

_will i be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide _

Sam cried harder. She didn't think that the wound she got from her last fight would reopen. She desperately looked around hoping for something. She laughed she didn't know what was on the other side. She coughed again and landed on her knees in a pool of blood.

Sam died running from her problems and Danny found her dead.

* * *

ORIGNINAL REVIEWS: 

Tyne Star: (2-5-07) YOu should so make a sequel called Moving On or something.

Girl of Light Writer: (2-11-07) That's so horrible :( Sam dies. Danny remains clueless.


End file.
